Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium.
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarin.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarin.xe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99, identified as 20230-4, originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the variety Swing Time Dark (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/900,239 and Plant patent application Publication No. 20030009810), in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having amber golden single spoon tip flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 are similar to the parent xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 compared to the plants of the parent xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 produces amber golden single spoon tip flowers whereas the parent xe2x80x98Swing Time Darkxe2x80x99 produces deep orange single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 have similar inflorescence to plants of the parent xe2x80x98Swing Time Dark.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 are similar to xe2x80x98Virunga Yellow,xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,991), in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 differed from the plants of xe2x80x98Virunga Yellowxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 produces amber golden single spoon tip flowers whereas xe2x80x98Virunga Yellowxe2x80x99 produces yellow single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Swing Time Mandarinxe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of xe2x80x98Virunga Yellow.xe2x80x99